Ten feet under
by The Elven Jedi
Summary: Two Americans get thrown into the war. Will they help? Will they hurt? Will they just sit there and drool over hot English boys?
1. New beginnings

Chapter One: New Beginnings

Sarah glanced around her dorm room one last time. Erin was over beside her bed packing. Sarah looked back down at her trunk. She sighed. It had been a week since Erin and she found out about the project, but the time had seemed to pass too quickly. Miss Haverly, the principal, had called them to her office on Saturday evening. The friends found themselves standing in an office covered wall to wall with famous wizards and witches. Right above the fireplace was a plaque having all the names of the previous principals of The Franklin School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they currently attended. The middle-aged witch sat at her desk, facing it. She was always very prim and proper, very out of the ordinary in public. But the girls were used to the unusual. Miss Haverly looked up from some paperwork as the girls entered. She sighed.

"Sarah, Erin, I need to discuss somethings with you. Please, sit down. This may take a while." The pair lowered themselves into the wooden chairs. "Okay. As you know, the wizarding world has been at war-"

"For many years. The world is in peril." Erin quoted back, out of habit, not disrespect.

"Erin, you're probably too young to know, but the world is always in some sort of peril." Mr. Jofert poked his head in the door. "Wendy, can I see you when you're done?"

"Sure." The Charms teacher dissapeared back outside. "Anyways, the problem's epicenter is Europe. Due to the reports from the Ministry of Magic in Britain, we now know that The-Nameless-One is still alive." Both girls nervously glanced at each other. They had known for nearly a year, but it still made them nervous. "So, the Ministry of Magic in America is wanting to send some of our wizards over to Europe to assist, if, where, and when the fighting finally breaks out." She stood and walked over to the window. "Among those, they are sending a few students from the two wizarding schools in the country." Miss Haverly glanced at the girls. "You have been selected. I have talked to your parents. They all agreed to let you go. All that's left is for you to accept." She slowly walked back over to her desk. "Before you make your decision, let me say a few things. First, you will not be able to see your family before you go. It might put them at danger. For the same reason, you won't be able to contact them during the year. You will be flown to somewhere in Europe. I have no clue where. You will be met by someone, maybe even a muggle. They will take you to an apartment where you will stay for the remainder of the summer. You will have a bank account and someone to show you around the wizarding part of the city, of course. Come fall, you will be escorted to a train that will take you to a school. You won't know which school until you get on the train. You won't even know if you are staying in the same country. I won't know anything, besides that you went to the airport. You will be cut off from all but each other and those that you meet there. You will be expected to work just as hard there as you do here. And above all, if will be dangerous. You will basically be entering enemy turf. You will be under the cover of exchange students, but there is always a chance you will be found out." She stared straight at them. "I'll give you until tomorrow noon to decide. You are dismissed."

A week later, the two best friends had just finished packing up their things. "Ready?" Erin said, zipping up her final suitcase.

"Yeah. Let's rock and roll." Sarah grabbed two duffle bags and started out the door. Erin sighed and looked once more around the room where they had grown up together for the past five years.

"Rock and roll." She turned off the light and followed.

A/N: Ok, this is a joint effort, so its always her fault, not mine. JK. Sorry this chapter's so short, but its really just an introduction. Please review, but no flamers, please. This is our first joint fic, so it may be a little rockey at first. 


	2. The Passing of the Fey Company

Chapter two 

disclaimer: all hail Rowling, Rowling is queen, and anything you recognize is probably her's.

* * *

I walked down the hall, soaking in the sights of the school that had become my home in the past 5 years. I knew full well that I might never see this place again, and knew from the mannerisms of my best friend, Erin, that she was thinking the same thoughts.  
"Bright side, I've never been to Europe before." I grinned at her, hoping she would smile back.  
"Me either." she cracked a small grin my way, coming from Erin, though, it could have been an outright laugh. We were met at the front hall by a representative of the Ministry of Magic, USA. He looked at us sternly then started in on a speech that was clearly memorized.  
"Hello girls." Girls? We were almost adults by the standards of the muggle, and wizarding for that matter, worlds. "My name is Mr. Kreeger. Miss Haverly must have filled you in on the vague concept of why we are sending you. I am here, however, to explain some of the details. You were chosen because of your outstanding marks in defense against the dark arts. As you know, Franklin School emphasizes Defense Against The Dark Arts, which will be invaluable to this operation. The school you are going to is a very important place in the scheme of defense against The-Nameless-One"  
"Is is Hogwarts?" Erin asked. I sighed inwardly, she wasn't very subtle at all. Although I was thinking the same thing, I did have the sense not to say anything.  
"I'm not at liberty to say." Mr. Kreeger said. We looked at each other with excited faces, WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!! "May I continue? You will fly to London, where you will meet other wizards being sent to other places across Europe. You're mission will be explained to you when you get to London. We have secured an apartment for the two of you to share in the wizarding section of the city we are sending you to. You will be met by a representative from the ministry of magic in the city. He will escort you to the apartment, and show you around the city. I will drive you to the airport in Pierre and see you to the proper plane. I am sure you are ready to go." We assured them that we were. We picked up all of our suitcases, duffels, instruments--yes, instruments--and walked out onto the front lawn, up to the waiting car.

* * *

"Excuse me, but why are we using muggle transportation, wouldn't it be faster to use floo powder?" I asked Mr. Kreeger as we drove out toward Pierre, the capital of South Dakota.  
"Because The-Nameless-One can watch the floo networks and we are trying not to alert him to our presence." Our trip was mostly uneventful, Erin and I played Exploding Snap until a particularly loud explosion slightly singed the upholstery. We laughed hysterically until we saw Mr. Kreeger's face. He glared back at us, holding his wand.  
"Don't do that again! I thought that something happened!" he yelled at us. We looked at each other.  
"maybe we should use my muggle deck?" I said quietly "nah, why?" Erin replied, that mischievous grin in place.  
"umm, because the grumpy-ass is still glaring at us!" I pointed to the rear view mirror.  
"You know, you should really watch the road!" Erin cackled. Mr. Kreeger jumped slightly and looked away from us.  
"What do you say, rat killer, black jack, BS?" I procured my cards, ready to play.  
"Rat killer, I don't want to think too hard. I'll deal" "K."

* * *

We drove up to the airport some hours later. Mr. Kreeger helped us get our things out of the car. I could fell Erin tensing up as we walked into the crowded lobby. For all that she grew up in New York City, she didn't like crowds. I didn't much either, for that matter. We both LOATHED planes, which is why I asked to floo.  
"This is the plane girls. There will be a representative to meet you at the airport in London. He, or she will know you, so just trust them." Mr. Kreeger shook our hands. "Good luck." 

That was it, we were headed to london, and whatever adventures that waited for us.

* * *

The flight was SUPREMELY boring, we couldn't do much of anything so we settled for staring out the window. What, like there was much else to do with muggles all around? "This is it, we're spending our senior year abroad for the ministry. What fun." Erin muttered in my ear.  
"Be nice, it'll be fun, and besides, think of the boy factor!" We both grinned at the prospect of foreign boys.  
"True, but I heard British boys whine to much." "We're not supposed to know we are going to Hogwarts. Remember? We 'think' we are going to Europe, but we don't know where exactly." "Yeah, I know, but still, British boys are supposed to be whiney!" "Whatever." I threw my pillow at her. Needless to say, we got into a pillow fight, till the stewardess came over and glared at us. 

I feel asleep a little while later, happy to know that we were embarking on a great adventure. I didn't care what would happen, but I could tell that it would be great.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry it took so long, but last week was finals, and this week I've been sick, so I didn't feel like doing much of anything. BUT, I'm feeling better so I finished it up. BTW, those who are confused about the title, review and ask, and we may just answer. We would also like to thank everyone who already reviewed. 

TessaCilory: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it.

Merovech: blushes Thank you for pointing out those things. We fixed some of them and the rest were intentional. (they will be explained later on)

OrlandoObsessed: Love your name! The girls are entering into their senior year in America, what is the equivelent of the Hogwarts seventh year. (again, explained later)


	3. Jet Lag

Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Thoughts are set off by single quotes (') for those who don't know. 

FBI Warning: The author has the Little Mermaid soundtrack running through her head. Any strange, illogical, or otherwise bad writing is the crab's fault.

* * *

The world slowly came into focus. Erin opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. The plane seemed to be rolling down the runway. She turned to look at Sarah.

"Well, I see you've finally decided to join the world of the living." Erin shot her a glare. Sarah smirked back. "It's not my fault you can sleep through anything. Really, even I couldn't have snoozed through that landing. And I was tired."

"Will you shut up for five minutes? Please?" Erin rubbed her eyes. The captain's voice came over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have officially arrived in London, England. For those of you continuing on, please stay seated until the disembarking passengers exit the plane. Thank you for flying Delta Airways." The exodus was immediate. As with all flights, the passengers were now in a race to get off of the plane. Carry-on's were snatched, people in the isle were shoved, and the flight attendant stood at the front of the plane and s-l-o-w-l-y opened the hatch. The plane was empty in a moment, everyone rushing through the terminal. By the time the two American teens had found a place to stand without getting trampled, their hair was messed up, clothes in disarray, and they were completely shaken. When they saw boy standing with a sign reading "Erin and Sarah," they were quite pleased. Now, at this point, they would have been happy with any old, wrinkly witch, but this was a young, HOT guy (probably wizard). Needless to say, Sarah and Erin were very pleased to leave the airport.

* * *

A few hours later, the three were standing in the middle of an appartment in downtown wizarding London. They were in the living room, which was sparsely decorated and had a fireplace between the two couches. The kitchen was seperated from the living room by a long bar and the bedroom and bathroom were to the right of that. Erin was actually looking at the rooms, while Sarah had a more interesting diversion. James. The man who had brought them from the airport was standing next to her. He had long, sandy blonde hair that fell into his eyes, ice blue eyes, a swimmer's figure, and was fairly tall.

'I think this will be a very pleasant summer.' Sarah was snapped from her daydreams by a hand on her arm. Erin had one eyebrow cocked and an amused expression.

"You didn't hear one word I said, did you?" This came out as more of a statement than a question. Erin rolled her eyes. "We need to unpack and go shopping. Which do you want to do first? If we go shopping now, James can come with us and show us around some, but we really need to get our stuff put away as soon as possible." Sarah pretended to think about it for a few seconds.

"I suppose we need to go shopping first, because, personally, I'm not sure if I would be able to find my way around without his help. If that's okay with you?" The last was directed to James, not Erin. He shrugged.

"I don't really care either way. I don't have any plans, and I think it would be fun to hang out for a few hours. You seem like nifty girls"

'Oh my goodness! I LOVE the accent! Talk more... I command you to talk more'

"Alright. Sarah, let's put our bags in the bedroom and then we'll go, okay?" Sarah nodded and followed into the other room, dragging a duffle behind her.

* * *

Half an hour later, the three were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, trying not to get trampled. Sarah and Erin were not quite used to the rush, for American wizards were much more laid back.

"Hey, girls! We need to go shopping and I don't think we have much time to spare." James called to them from the entrance to a store. It looked like a robe store, much to the delight of Erin and Sarah. Erin glanced at the sign. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions.

'Yippee!' Sarah's thoughts were almost audible. They were close enough that Erin could tell immediately what her best friend was thinking. Sarah grabbed her hand and dragged Erin into the store. James was eyeballing their sizes and had started grabbing robes.

"You need black robes for school, but you also need festive robes, which can be any color." Sarah, still pulling Erin behind her, stole a few blacks from James and ran into the changing room. Erin cocked an eyebrow.

"Since when do we let James pick out our clothes?" Sarah grinned up at her friend.

"Okay, think about it. We are on a different continent. We have absolutely no clue what guys here dig. James is a guy, and therefore would know what English guys like. Get my drift?" Erin nodded. It took only a few minutes for the girls to find robes that fitted. They came out and exchanged those for the colored ones James was holding. For Sarah, he had an emerald green one.

"This will bring out your red hair, which in turn will bring out your blue eyes, and the cut is perfect for your body shape." He handed a black one to Erin, who cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry. You can change the color, to go with your hair. You use your wand to change your hair color all the time, right?" Erin nodded, and shot a suspicous glare at Sarah. James went on. "The same charm should work to change the color of the robe." Erin shrugged, and followed Sarah back into the changing room.

"Okay, that was a little strange. He knows a tad too much about fashion." Erin grinned.

"Oh, poor Sarah. Her little boyfriend doesn't like girls." Erin smirked and turned to the mirror.

"Shut up. You don't know that!" Sarah spat back.

"Darling, I love the shape." The magical mirror kindly forgot to mention the color, which Erin soon changed. Today her hair was silver and now the robe was a dark blue.

"Oh, I like." Sarah peered around the door. Her robe also fit very well and the colors did acentuate her hair perfectly. They pranced out to show James.

"Wow. You girls look hot." Sarah actually had the decency to blush, surprising Erin. "Okay. Now you need..." James glanced at his list. "Books and a cauldron. You brought your wands and pets, right?" Erin and Sarah nodded. "Alright, let's go then."

* * *

The rest of the supplies were found without incident and they were soon sitting at the Leaky Cauldron. Erin and Sarah were flustered and tired, but still having fun. The trio all had butterbeers and were relaxing after the long day. James was sitting on one side of the table and the girls were on the other. Sarah caught Erin with a mischevious glint in her eye and groaned inwardly. 

'Here comes trouble'

"James, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Erin was smiling, but from the pained expression on Sarah's face, he knew this might not be fun.

"Um... sure, I guess." He replied. Erin's smile turned into a smirk.

"Why did you seem to know so much about fashion? I mean, there are some girls who don't know half of what you told us back there." Surprisingly, James looked relieved.

"Oh, that's it. I have three older sisters who would drag me shopping with them because I was 'so cute.'" He shuddered. "That was NOT fun." James glanced at Sarah, who was looking less worried and slightly thankful. Erin was still smirking, but that was to be expected. "Don't worry. I'm not a lad." Sarah blushed, and Erin's smirk got bigger. She turned and stuck her tounge out at Sarah.

"Don't you love me?" Sarah glared at her friend.

"Will you shut up yet?" Sarah snapped back. James snorted.

"I just met her and I can already tell you the answer to that." Sarah turned her glare to him. He just smiled. "Time to go, girls."

They all stood and exited the Leaky Cauldron.


	4. Don't feed the Americans!

Chapter 4

Okay, really fast. I'm probably going to get in trouble for this, but I felt like writing and I'm mad at my own fic, so I'm going to write her chapter. Kk? Good. Onward to victory!

* * *

"Erin?" Sarah paused outside her friends room. "Erin." She knocked on the door. "Erin!" When silence answered again, she sighed and opened the door. "Erin Diane Velist! Get out of bed NOW!" Erin jumped up, hitting her head on the headboard. 

"OUCH!" Rubbing the spot, Erin sleepily glared at her friend. "Do you have a reason for waking me up at... whatever un-godly time in the morning?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I do. We have a train to catch, remember? Hogwarts and all that?" Instantly, Erin was wide awake. She jumped out of bed and started throwing her stuff into a suitcase.

"Hey! Don't just stand there, help me!" She paused and looked up. "What time is it anyways?" Sarah glanced at her watch.

"10. And we need to leave in half-an-hour. At the very latest." Erin resumed her frantic packing. "I'll go grab you some breakfast." She turned and walked out, but poked her head in a second later. "By the way, you could always use magic." Sarah smirked, and dissapeared again.

"You could always use magic." Erin mimicked in an annoying voice. "I could have used that information a while back!" Erin shouted down the hall. She turned back to the mess and waved her wand.Then she glanced in the mirror. "Oops. I guess I need to get dressed." She muttered to herself.

"Transfigure the pajamas into clothes." Sarah shouted from the kitchen. Erin growled.

"Thank you miss know-it-all!" Waving her wand at herself, she changed the Winnie-the-Pooh pants and top into jeans and a t-shirt that read "Run from the fruit bubbles." The doorbell rang.

"Come on Erin! We need to go! James is here."

"Coming!" Erin grabbed her bags and started down the hall, muttering about stupid redheads.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood in the center of the train station and watched the people rush around him. He sneered at them. He could almost hear his father reminding him "Malfoys never rush." So Draco stood, and watched. Potter was over to his left, gaily chatting away. Draco growled. Some people never change. Draco had, though. During the summer before sixth year, Voldemort had ordered his allegiance by the end of this summer. At first, he was just fine with it, as he had been expecting it for years. But then Lucius told him about the ceremony. And more importantly, who he would have to kill. Narcissa might have turned a blind eye during his abusive childhood, but she was still Draco's mother. And that was where he drew the line. When he had shown up in Dumbledore's office the last day of school, he had simply explained the situation. As usual, the headmaster already knew, or at least seemed to. Draco had spent the summer hiding, moving from house to house. 

"What the..." Draco had been pulled from his thoughts by two girls, who had just ran him over. Literally. He was currently on the ground with a bag and a girl on top of him. He groaned. _What a way to start the year._

"Sorry! We didn't see you there!" _And Americans to book._ The girls had lept up and pulled the bag off and were now helping him to his feet. One of them stuck a hand out. He sneered at it and got up on his own. He smirked at the shocked expressions on their faces, turned, and walked away.

"Looks like someone's got his boxers in a bunch." Draco decided to pretend he hadn't heard and leave with what dignity he had left.

* * *

Sorry, I know it's really, REALLY short. But it was just a random thing. And she's gonna kill me know. So, anyways, we'll get the next chapter out ASAP. 

Thanks to TessaCilory for reviewing again! And the caffine pills? Nope, I'm always like this! And AvalanceFan, thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter too!

I just realized how many exclamation points I put into that paragraph. Wow.

Chao!

Oh, one more thing. I kinda forgot how we were going to be doing some things, so we may just completely rewrite this chapter.


End file.
